Find Peace Within Yourself
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mai and Athena take on Leona in order to free her from her Orochi power that consumes her. PLEASE READ TILL THE END.


**Find Peace Within Yourself**

 **Pairing: Mai x Athena**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I'm back with another King of Fighters story with two of my favorite girls! Though this is going to be another action packed one, it'll kinda be a little bit more violent. Well…not AS violent as Jojo-san's. You'll see once you read it.**

 **Enjoy~**

Leona walks alone that night. She needs a break after all that hard work she put in with two of her men by her side. She doesn't mind working with the two of them, but it can be exhausting at times. They allowed her to take a walk as a means of taking a long break. She deserves her rest every once in a while. The bluenette crosses her arms while looking up at the clear night sky. It's so beautiful with the stars twinkling. She gives a small smile at the beauty of this night and then continues on her marry way.

It's not every day she can look at the beautiful stars like this. It makes her feel…very peaceful inside. She turns a corner to continue her walk, glancing at her watch. It's about 8:00 pm right now. She can still walk for another hour or so. She needs the fresh air. Though the streets are almost empty, there ARE some people who are walking around at this hour.

She turns another corner to see that this area is empty, near an ally. She shrugs and decides to take this route. However, as she steps foot toward it, she stops. This feeling inside her. It feels like something's trying to crawl out from the inside. She definitely knows this feeling and it's NOT a good one. She clenches her fist on her chest, gritting her teeth as her legs wobble.

"No…not this…" she says, clutching her head. "I thought it wouldn't come out on its own like this."

Her thirst for power…but also a thirst for blood…her Orochi power is starting to emerge. She never wanted this power after what she did before when she used it. It hurt many people, maybe even took their lives. So, why is this happening now? Why out of all the days would this be able to come out?

"No….stop…please…" she begs, her body shaking as she tries so hard to restrain herself. She cannot let other people get hurt again.

Just then, she is approached by two random guys, licking their lips in satisfaction, mostly because of the fact that she is shirtless except for her bra and wearing her camouflage pants and boots.

"Hey, you're a cutie~" one guy says.

"Why don't we go and have some fun together, shall we~?" another says, extending his hand.

"N-no…I"m actually not feeling very well," Leona replies. "N-now if you'll excuse me…"

One guy grabs her arm. "Ohhhh, playing hard to get, are we~?" He drags her to the ally and pushes her to the wall. "Not going to happen. We aren't taking a no for an answer. You're super hot, baby~"

"I-I'm warning you…" Leona says. "You don't want to do this…"

"Oh, please. With a cutie like you, how can we resist~?" the second guy shrugs. "Now, come here and have some fun with us~"

Leona grits her teeth, her body trembling, this feeling of the Orochi power growing stronger and stronger due to those guys trying to gang up on her. There's no use on restraining herself anymore.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Haaaah…it's nice going for a walk like this~" Athena says as she gently squeezes Mai's hand while walking happily. "Look at the stars! They're so beautiful~!"

"Indeed~" Mai replies. "Just a way to take a break from all the noise and stuff. But being with you is really peaceful and enjoyable. That's why I love you so much, Athena~"

"I love you, too, Mai~" The idol kisses her on the cheek with a soft giggle. "You're an awesome girlfriend, even if…most guys are undressing you with their eyes."

"Awwww, it's a normal thing to do! Don't worry about it. It's all okay!"

"But…it kinda makes me a little jealous, you know? Them staring at you and you looking at them, winking at them and such? Feels like you're going to have sex with them any time."

Mai giggles and hugs her. "Not to worry, Athena~! You know YOU'RE the only one for me! Trust me!"

"M-M-Mai! Y-your breasts are…mmmph….mmmph…!" Athena struggles to get herself free from Mai's uber chest, waving her arms and legs frantically.

"Ohhhhhh, Athenaaaa! I love youuuuu~!" Mai squeals.

"C-can't….breeaaaathe!" The violet haired girl gasps as she tries to pull away from her.

Mai lets go (thankfully) and Athena pants heavily, trying to get her breath back.

"Sometimes, your humongous breasts just want to kill people, don't they?"

"Is that an insult?"

"Just saying," Athena shrugs. "You love to suffocate them with your breasts because you LOOOOVE hugging them."

"Ahaha~!"

They hold hands again and continue on walking until they hear loud screams from a distance.

"What was that!?" Athena panics.

"It sounds like…Leona!" Mai cries. "Ohhhh, I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing!"

"Let's go, let's go!" Athena says as she speeds off ahead of Mai with the kunoichi catching up.

 ****Meanwhile****

The two guys lay dead, bruised and bloody with their arms and legs bent out of place while the now Insane Leona, red and glowing stands before them, grinning evilly.

"Told you not to mess with me…" she says.

They just won't let her restrain her Orochi power from coming out, could they? Now that her rampaging self is out, there is nothing left but destruction in her. She is hungry for blood. She wants it now. Dropping the one guy who tried to harass her, she licks her lips and looks around. But just when she is about to exit the ally, Mai and Athena zoom in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hold it right there!" Mai shouts, pointing her closed fan at her.

"Oh? What might bring you two here? I guessing for your own demise!" Leona growls.

"Yup. She's definitely not herself," Athena says.

"We cannot let her hurt more innocent people," Mai says as she glances at the dead guys on the ground. "Or they'll end up like those two…"

"Bring it," Insane Leona says, waving her arm backward. "Come at me and I'll cut you into pieces."

Mai is the first to charge at her and clashes her steel fan with Insane Leona's bare ones. She is known to pierce things with her hands only, so she's a dangerous one. Mai pushes her back, jabs her with one hand and then spins with the other, letting fire trail from it, hitting Insane Leona successfully. But the fire extinguishes quickly and the bluenette grins as if she didn't feel the burn on her chest. Athena goes in for a high kick, but Insane Leona dodges and kicks her back in the chest, sending her flying. Athena jumps off of the wall and both she and Mai charge at her. Insane Leona shrugs and performs a roundhouse kick, hitting both of them hard, sending them flying toward the walls, creating two small craters. This girl is very strong when she's in that mode. In fact, so strong that she could kill someone within seconds. Both Mai and Athena jump to their feet and Insane Leona licks her lips, grinning.

"Is that it~?" she laughs. "You're so weak!"

Mai grits her teeth and charges at her again. Fire blazes within her body and touches the bluenette while tackling her. She is set on fire while the attack is present and when it's done, Mai kicks her upward, throws in a few straight quick punches before spinning around with fire trailing from her, setting her on fire again. She then performs a jutsu, setting the fire around her and hitting Insane Leona. She has been set on fire at least 3 times already and she falls to the ground as it clears out. Her clothes are still intact and she seems to be unharmed. Why?

"Hahaha! You….are a fool!" Insane Leona chuckles.

"You ain't seen nothing yet…" Mai puts the closed fan in her mouth as she charges at her full speed. Fire blazes around her and hitting the bluenette with everything she's got. Fast jabs to the chest and face while setting her on fire, plus some kicks. She finishes it with an elbow to the chest, sending her toward the wall, creating a large crater with the flames around it. Mai lands on her feet, panting a little, but rises up and thrusts her fan to the side. "Yo! Nippoicchi~!" She does her iconic victory quote and stance.

"Yay, yaaaay! You did it, Mai!" Athena cheers, jumping up and down with a fist in the air.

But the bluenette slowly gets to her feet, softly chuckling with an evil grin on her face. "Heh….heheheheh….is that the best you can do? A little heat…?"

"What!?" Mai and Athena gasp.

"Now it's my turn…!" Insane Leona charges toward Mai to grab her arm that holds her fan.

Mai tries to punch her, but Insane Leona grabs the other one, headbutts her and kicks her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The blue haired girl then throws her overhead, crashing her on the ground, facing up. Mai coughs from the strong impact. Athena cups both hands to her mouth at the sight of Mai getting beaten. Insane Leona grins and grabs Mai's leg to slam her back and forth on the ground at least 4 times. She then finishes by spinning her around and tosses her into the wall where Leona was. Mai falls at her side, not being able to move.

"Mai, NOOOOOOO!" Athena rushes to her aid to tenderly pick her up. Thankfully she's still alive, but she's beaten so badly that she can't move a muscle.

"A…the…..na…" the brunette says weakly.

"It's okay, it's okay…" the violet haired girl caresses her cheek, trying to smile. "I'm here." She cannot believe the power Leona has. A power that kills people. She won't let that happen. She gently sets her girlfriend down and clenches her fists, glaring at the mad girl.

"You can't beat me!" Insane Leona taunts.

Athena ignores it as she charges forward, throws in some punches back and forth and then a round house kick for good measure. She then does a straight kick to the chest, sending her flying far from Mai and to the open streets. Athena runs toward the bluenette as Insane Leona puches her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, then kicking her in the face to knock her off her feet. Athena tries her hardest to catch her breath as she struggles to her feet. Insane Leona doesn't give her a chance as she grabs her by the shirt, punches her back and forth and then tosses her toward a light pole. The violet haired girl shakes off the pain, jumps to her feet. Insane Leona extends her hand as she jumps in a zigzag motion, yellow light trailing, but Athena dodges that attack, plus a diagonal downward cut with blue trail of light following from her hand. She charges and throws some punches and then a roundhouse kick, then a straight kick. Insane Leona tries cutting her again by striking downward, but Athena dodges that.

"I will end you!" she shouts.

The idol shoulder tackles her into a wall. She then throws a couple more punches, roundhouse kick and a straight kick and repeats the cycle, juggling her while being cornered toward the wall. But when she does it the third time, Insane Leona manages to get away from the roundhouse kick and start to charge at her. Athena makes a cross with her arms to use as a shield and successfully blocks the attack. She forcefully pushes her back and creates a purple energy ball with both hands.

"Psycho ball!" she shouts as she chucks it at her. It hits the target and she does this a few more times. This has Insane Leona stumble back a little from the impact of those energy balls. She runs toward her as Insane Leona starts to attack again. She blocks it with her arms forming a cross again, forcefully pushing her back, punches her back and forth a couple times, a roundhouse kick and then her hand glows purple as she lowers herself at just the right moment.

"Psycho sword!" She performs a powerful uppercut, sending Insane Leona up in the air. She jumps up and spin kicks her hard to the ground, face up and lands on top of her. "Set Leona-san free…" She starts to punch her face hard, back and forth she goes and repeats at least 6 more times before jumping off her.

Insane Leona slowly gets to her feet. Somehow…she cannot move. She is feeling something within her…something inside. Athena can tell that she's trying to fight it, just from the way she's clutching her head with her hand and gritting her teeth. Athena rushes in and then…embraces her. She holds her in her arms tightly, making sure she doesn't let go.

"Grrrr…let go!" Insane Leona growls.

"Set Leona-san free…" Athena whispers. "Set her free now…."

"No…no…this can't…be…!" the bluenette growls.

Athena can feel her body shaking. Her Insane self is giving in. She just needs to do a bit more until her normal self finally lets out. She pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"It's okay…Leona-san," she says softly. "I'm here. Please…don't give up. I know you're in there. Try and fight it. You're not alone…" She hugs her again. "You're not alone…"

That does the trick. As if everything's flashing before her eyes, Leona's insane self fades away, her wicked eyes going back to normal and her body relaxes from Athena's tight embrace. The idol pulls away to see the blue haired girl as her normal self, but she's really scared.

"Wh-what…where…?" She frantically looks around, then at Athena. "Oh, no…did I just…did I…"

"Only a little bit…" Athena closes her eyes. "You didn't harm many people, but you DID kill two people. One severely injured…"

"Wh-what…?" Leona cannot believe it. She let her Orochi power take control and it's all her fault. She can clearly see Mai from behind Athena, who is struggling to walk. "What have I done…? I…I…." She buries her head in her hands, sobbing. "I'm so sorry this had to happen! It's all my fault, I….!"

"It's okay…" Athena says, gently gripping her shoulders. "I was the one who got you out. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I told you you're not alone."

Leona sniffles and nods. "You're right. You set me free…no, both of you tried to set me free. I'm very…I'm very grateful for that."

The idol smiles and hugs her once again. "Why don't you go home and rest? I'll take care of Mai, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Thank you so much for this. I'll never forget your kindness." With that, the blue haired girl is off to go back to where she belongs.

Athena turns around and runs toward the brunette kuniochi and helps her by having her wrap her arm around Athena's shoulder.

"Careful, careful," she says. "I don't want you to push yourself."

"Don't worry," Mai winks at her. "I'm a kuniochi. No way this injury will stop me."

"Still…let me take you home and treat you," Athena offers. "It's the least I can do as your girlfriend."

"Ehehe! You're right. Thanks, Athena~"

The idol giggles and the two slowly walk to Mai's home.

 **A/N: (drops to her knees with her head down) U-uuuu…this may be messed up on SO MANY LEVELS…**

 **Listen, everyone. I really wanted to do this. It's not against the rules for Leona to go against Mai and Athena. So…why not?**

 **Secondly, if I messed up on Leona's part, I'm terribly sorry. I've tried my hardest on it. No mean comments, okay? It's my first time using Leona and I kinda relied on Jojo-san's "King of Fighters: Ultimate Tournament" thing as a reference.**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always because I worked hard on the fight scene.**

 **H-have a nice day! (bows)**


End file.
